The Weasleys and the Greengrasses
by Theodora Snowbird
Summary: Sides stories to Is It Too Late to Start Over? Two-Shot. Ginny needs to accept herself, and Astoria needs to grow up.
1. Normal

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **So this is a series of one-shots that's a side story to my main one. You don't need to read the other.**

 **Ginny's views of herself in this aren't particularly kind. They aren't my views. It's just how she views herself, and this is told from her point of view. I think the first steps to coming out are acknowledgement and self-acceptance.**

Chapter 1 Normal

Flying was easy. Ginny didn't have to worry about who she was or who she was pretending to be. The only problem she had was the snitch. It felt so much better than being on the ground.

The Quidditch season always started in early spring, so the Holyhead Harpies began practicing in the bitter cold of early December. No amount of chattering teeth or dry skin could keep Ginny off the field though. Daphne Greengrass, however, was another story.

She was a sports reporter, or at least that was what she did for fun in between parties and charities events that one had to be a millionaire to attend. Something about her made Ginny hate her, and she didn't find out what it was until the beginning of February.

She made the mistake of being the last half frozen Harpy to head for the hot showers in the changing room when Daphne grabbed her arm to stop her. "Ms. Weasley, may I have a word?" she purred. "You were stunning today. What is your personal record for catching the snitch?"

Ginny clenched her jaw before turning around. It was starting to snow, and a few flakes were getting caught in Daphne's blonde hair. She tried not to notice that it looked so soft and perfect that she wanted to run her fingers through it. Her fingers twitched, which only ticked her off more. "Shouldn't you be at your manor like a good Slytherin? Waiting for your Death Eater husband to come home, so you can bark at the house elves to serve him supper?"

Daphne raised a thin eyebrow at her outburst but otherwise seemed unaffected. "Why would I do that when I can spend my days with pretty girls like you?"

"I…" Like a stupid fish, Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times before she could think of what to say. _Just answer the damn question!_ she yelled at herself. _Don't let her know how terrifying she is._ "Eight minutes when it's dark. Five when it's light."

"Interesting." Her blue eyes scrutinized every feature of Ginny's face. "Have dinner with me."

"What-Why—I mean—No!" Ginny was sure her face was scarlet as she started stammering like an idiot. "I-I'm busy."

The small, satisfied smile spreading across her face made Ginny want to smack her and run off like a coward. "About half the time I ask someone, they tell me they aren't interested in women." She smirked as Ginny felt her heart clench at her mistake. "The other half of the time, I get the "I have a girlfriend" excuse."

"I have a gir-boyfriend," Ginny choked out. Daphne tilted her head to the side. "His name is… Dudley. Vernon Dudley."

"Oh. Okay." Daphne's eyes were dancing as she pretended to believe her. "Will Mr. Dudley be at the press conference next week? Perhaps I'll do an exposé. Fans love to hear about celebrities' love lives, for some reason."

"No. It's no one's business but mine." Before Daphne could ask something else, Ginny pushed passed her to go get changed. Her love life was no one's business but her own, and it never would be.

* * *

Ginny hated herself. She wanted to have a boyfriend, get married, be just like Mum, but she couldn't. She couldn't be _normal._ At school, she couldn't tell Dean that she loved him without feeling sick, and she couldn't even open her eyes when they used to have sex. Something was wrong with her.

After the War, all her friends wanted to do was have fun. It was so easy to go to a party and forget about losing Fred. The only problem was that when she drank, she forgot that something was wrong with her.

Once, after a particularly wild party at her friend Kat's flat, she woke up next to a woman who called herself Cinnamon. Upon further inspection, she saw that Cinnamon wasn't exactly a woman, but Ginny was still disgusted with herself. It was not because she couldn't remember what happened, but because she could remember and loved every minute of it, touching her breasts, the smell of her perfume, being pressed against her soft, hairless body. Everything feminine about her about her made Ginny want more. She even recalled being briefly disappointed when she discovered that the woman was transgender.

She went home and scrubbed herself raw. It took months for her to be able to look herself in the mirror sober and not want to throw up. Daphne Greengrass made those feelings return.

"Just ignore her." Ginny squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to look in the mirror and gripped the bathroom sink for support. "She'll go away eventually. Just ignore her."

* * *

But Daphne didn't go away. She was at every practice, claiming that she was taking pictures for a magazine. At the end of the third week in February, she bought everyone on the team a bouquet of roses. When she looked closely, Ginny saw that her red roses had gold laced around the edges. Leave it to a Slytherin to single her out without anyone else noticing.

"Stop it," Ginny growled when the rest of the team started signing autographs while exiting the stadium. "I mean it. I'm not interested."

"Stop what?" Daphne asked with false surprise. "I gave everyone flowers, Ginevra. It's part of my job to make sure Quidditch players like me. How else will I get them to talk to me?"

"Job?" Ginny snorted. If she was mean enough, Daphne would hate her in return. "You mean hobby?"

"I mean job," Daphne said firmly. Something flashed in her eyes that made Ginny's heart skip a beat. Anger? No… It was an unwavering confidence that her insult had no effect on. "It _is_ 2003, Ginevra. You do realize that, don't you? You won't be locked away in the looney bin for having a beer with me. They won't even throw you away if we have a full meal. I promise."

Ginny stared, feeling foolish yet again. She never thought a Slytherin would call her old fashioned. With their pureblood mania and disowning family members left and right, she would have bet anything it would be the other way around. "I…"

"Am surprised that I'm more than a pretty face?" Daphne wondered with a smirk.

She was one of the most beautiful women that Ginny had ever seen, but she wasn't about to let that get the best of her. She held her head high when she said, " _I_ have to go sign some autographs. Gwenog wanted a word with you. You would think a reporter would want to interview the captain after a month of harassing her team members."

Daphne laughed lightly as she stomped off. Ginny wanted to crawl in her bed and never come out.

* * *

That's it. Daphne Greengrass was stalking her. Ginny drew the short stick with her brothers and was stuck taking Ron to the first Chudley Cannons game. Three guesses who strolled in and sat next to her just before the game started.

Daphne feigned surprise that almost sounded real. "You like the Cannons?" She nodded to the younger girl she was with. The girl was small, pale, and had dark red hair. Ginny wanted to kick herself for glaring at her. She should be relieved that Daphne had a date to the game. "It's Story's favorite team."

"Story?" Ron snickered as he tore his eyes away from the captains shaking hands on the field. "What kind of name is…?"

Ginny almost groaned when Ron looked at "Story" and became slack jawed. She'd tell him that he had zero chance later. The Big Break-Up, as George called it, between Ron and Hermione was over two years ago, and he had yet to show interest in anyone else.

" _Astoria,_ " Daphne snarled, "is my sister." The girl blushed furiously as Ginny tried to keep her eyes on the game so she could ignore the relief flooding through her. "And I think you should apologize, Weasley."

"Daph," Astoria whispered. Ginny could barely hear her soft, slightly horrified voice, so it was rather easy for Daphne to pretend that she didn't hear it at all. "Please."

Ginny sunk in her seat as Ron started apologizing profusely and stuttering like a tongue-tied buffoon. Hopefully the Cannons would hurry up and lose this game so she could go home.

* * *

The Cannons took about two hours to lose and all the while, Daphne would do things like shift slightly so her arm brushed against Ginny's, or lean over, pretending to get a better look at the game so she would get a nice view of her breasts. The only ones who were actually focused on the game were Astoria and Ron, who were cheering and groaning like they thought the Cannons actually had a shot.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Ginny hissed as soon as the Cannons lost. Astoria was at the railing with Ron, waving to the players.

"Maybe next time then." Daphne shrugged and then glanced at her nails. "If you aren't around next game, I'll just ask Weasley where you are. I'm sure he'd love to hear the reason you aren't here."

"You're blackmailing me?" Ginny had no idea why she was surprised. It was low, but then again, she was dealing with a Slytherin.

Again, Daphne shrugged. "How about I put a Gryffindor spin on it? Just for you. I'm giving you an excuse to go, since you won't even allow yourself to consciously think about being interested... But, yes. I am blackmailing you. I want you, and I don't want to give up on you because you're afraid."

 _I'm not afraid!_ Ginny almost barked. It wasn't that at all. She didn't want to be attracted to women. Just because she didn't like something about herself… Okay. She never dared act on her feelings sober, but that was because… It was because…

"Ready to go, Gin?" Ron asked before she could explain her feelings to herself. Suddenly, Ginny felt incredibly tired.

Before Daphne could open her big mouth, she said quietly, "Actually, Daphne wanted to interview me one more time. Can you tell Mum that I'll grab something to eat with her?"

Despite the triumphant look on Daphne's face, Ron was as oblivious as ever. "Sure thing, Gin. I'll eat the leftovers she saves you too."

"Thanks." Ginny felt her heart leap to her throat when Daphne grabbed her clammy hand to lead her away. She already wanted to back out.

* * *

They apparated to Diagon Alley, and Ginny was too nervous to speak as zipped through the streets. Daphne had yet to let go of her hand, even though it was slick with sweat. What if someone saw?

"I didn't think that would work," she said breathlessly. "I was thinking about throwing pebbles at your window like a lovesick Hufflepuff."

"My guard dog Snuffles would rip your leg off," Ginny lied smoothly. "And this isn't a date. I'm just hungry."

"Say what you want. It's a date to me." Daphne pointed to a restaurant that looked more like a small mansion to Ginny. "We're eating there. You can pick next time."

 _Next time?_ It wasn't too late to apparate home to Mum. Daphne already started heading for the restaurant, tugging Ginny along like her arm was a leash. _It was just dinner,_ Ginny told herself. She wasn't committing to anything, and tomorrow, she could act like it never happened. Once she got through the evening, she could tell herself how horrible it was and use it as an excuse to never so much as look at a woman the wrong way again.

* * *

Daphne took Ginny to a restaurant that she was sure she would have to have three jobs to afford one meal at. The waiters were better dressed than she was, making her feel out of place, but Daphne didn't seem to care. She ordered a beer like it was nothing, feeling so at home in a place that was another world to Ginny. This was a mistake.

"Is this your first date with a woman?" A smile touched Daphne's full, pouty lips. Ginny tried not to look at them. "Because you're terrible at it."

"Maybe I just don't like you." Ginny slid her eyes to her lap, where her sweaty hands were struggling to stay folded. If Daphne didn't know where she worked, she would go to the bathroom and apparate home.

Daphne snorted as the waiter returned with her beer. She didn't even bother to look at the menu. "We'll have the goose with asparagus and potatoes. And for Merlin's sake, ask her what she wants to drink!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she waved the terrified waiter off. So she thought she could order for her. "I'm allergic to goose."

"Is that possible?" Daphne raised an eyebrow and ran a finger around the rim of her beer glass. It probably would've been better if she said asparagus.

"Probably not," Ginny said coolly. "But I prefer chicken."

With a hum that sounded almost like a laugh, Daphne leaned over the table so their faces were inches apart. Ginny backed away as if slapped, causing her to flash an infuriatingly cocky grin. "This _is_ your first date with a woman. And here I thought you were secretly shagging your team captain."

"I should go." Before she could try to stop her, Ginny shot out of her seat and hurried out of the restaurant. If only apparating in the middle of it wouldn't bring so much attention to herself.

She shouldn't have tripped on the stone stairs on her way out. Then she would have had enough time to escape, but no. Daphne had to catch her and make her heart speed up when her warm, soft hands touched her arms.

Almost lazily, Daphne spun her around and looked into her eyes with a small frown. Her beautiful face held no anger, only slight confusion. "I don't date much either. People find me intimidating. But you don't. So why are you running?"

Ginny said nothing. There was no one outside. She could easily apparate, go home, and do her best to forget this stupid mistake. Instead of doing so, she sighed and looked away.

"You also have yet to reject me because I don't have a penis." Daphne's frown only deepened. "Is it your parents? Because I don't take the Muggle loving Weasleys as the type to be more than surprised. It can't be your friends because they seem even more open minded. So that only leaves you, Ginevra."

"Don't act like you know anything about me." Ginny did her best to sneer, despite the fact that the other girl's words made her want to cry. She just wanted to be normal.

Daphne didn't seem to know what to say. She folded her arms over her chest and looked a little disappointed. "Fine. You can leave, and I won't say anything... If you kiss me first."

 _Or what?_ Ginny almost challenged but didn't dare to. Not only was she dealing with a Slytherin but a reporter too. An icy breezy tore through them, causing Ginny to shiver. Daphne barely reacted at all. She only waited.

"Fine. But I—"

She barely agreed before Daphne closed the distance between them and kissed her. Her lips were soft but not gentle. She wasn't aggressive but didn't hesitate either. Ginny hated herself for kissing her back, opening her mouth a little so she could taste her. She was disgusted with herself, or at least, she thought she should be. The excitement coursing through her veins, the heat flushing her skin… The feeling was too powerful. She had never felt more alive.

 **What did you think? Next up is Astoria and Ron!**


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 2 Love

Astoria didn't realize her sister ditched her until it was too late. Like a lost child, she looked around the stadium with huge, blue eyes that were already watering. Ron felt a dull ache in his chest as people started to leave, and she stayed rooted on the spot, waiting for her mean sister to return.

"She had to do something with Ginny," Ron told her as her eyes continued to search the crowd. "So…"

"But… I can't apparate." She didn't give up and kept scanning the sea of people leaving. Ron frowned. If she was under seventeen, she would be at Hogwarts right now.

"I can erhm…" If he offered to take her home, she might think he was a creep trying to figure out where she lived. "We could get some pizza, if you're hungry. After that, I'll send Ginny a Patronus so your sister can meet up with us."

Astoria bit her lip. "I'm not allowed to eat Muggle food."

 _How old are you?_ Ron wanted to ask, but he had a feeling that one rude remark would reduce her to a puddle of tears. Hermione hated it when he spoke without thinking. "The place is in Diagon Alley… And I won't tell."

"You won't?" She sounded genuinely surprised. Alright… Maybe she was sixteen or younger. At twenty two, Ron felt ashamed for being attracted to her. He could already hear George calling him a pervert once Ginny told him.

"No…" He scratched the back of his head. There was nothing wrong with making sure she got home alright. "But I could take you back to Hogwarts if you want."

She frowned in a confused way that Ron found adorable. _Because you're a pervert,_ George laughed in his head. "I haven't been to Hogwarts since I graduated three years ago."

So she was twenty. Ron couldn't help but be surprised and relieved at the same time. He looked up at the sky in thanks before realizing he called her a kid. "Oh. I…"

"Daph says I look sixteen." Astoria looked annoyed at the memory but continued looking for her sister anyway. If he was in her shoes, he would've told Daphne to stuff it and go eat half a pizza. "She wouldn't leave me here…"

 _I'm sure she would,_ Ron thought dryly. He didn't know why, but he really didn't like Daphne Greengrass. Ginny didn't either. He was sure of it. "She's with my sister. I could send a Patronus now if you want."

"She'll be mad at me." The stadium was nearly empty now, and Astoria chewed on her lip nervously. She must think he was a serial killer or something. "But I'm mad at her for leaving me. Let's go."

* * *

Although she would never tell Ronald Weasley, Astoria had never been allowed to be alone with a boy so close to her age before. Daphne said it was improper. That didn't stop her from sneaking off with Ginny Weasley though, who Astoria knew her older sister fancied. Sometimes, Astoria felt like life was passing her by and that she only got to taste a few crumbs of it when Daphne approved. Now she was getting an entire meal.

"This is so good!" Pizza was greasy and cheesy, and Astoria found herself liking it more than she should. "Daphne says its poison."

"So?" Ronald winced when her eyes widened in alarm. Was it like fish? Daphne said that Muggles polluted them so they couldn't eat a lot of it. That they could die. She had already eaten half a piece. "I-I mean, it's like sweets. It's bad for you, but people eat them anyway."

"Not Daphne," she mumbled resentfully. She loved her sister, but she was tired of Daphne showing that she loved her by treating her like glass. Ever since Mother left when she was still in nappies, Daphne took it upon herself to raise her. It was a switch that she never managed to turn off. "I mean, uh…"

"She sounds like my brother Percy." Clearly that wasn't a compliment. Ronald snickered like it was funny as he grabbed another slice of pizza. "I could tell at the game she has a fat head. Percy mellowed out a bit since…" He paused and cleared his throat. _Since the war,_ Astoria filled in to herself. "Anyway, for my own sanity, I learned to ignore the git."

With a shrug, Astoria took a sip of her fizzy drink and tried not to act like it was no big deal. What was wrong with her? She finally got a night out without Daphne chaperoning, and she couldn't stop talking about her. But, she didn't really have much of a life without Daphne. She couldn't let Ronald know that though. He was the first person in a while who didn't make her feel stupid, even though she knew nothing about pizza or fizzy drinks or fake plates. If she steered the conversation to him, maybe he won't notice.

"Draco said you have ten brothers and six sisters," Astoria said, reciting the only thing she knew about the Weasleys except for the fact that they were poor. Was that rude? Ronald was staring. It must be rude. "I… I mean… Sorry?"

"Ferret," Ronald muttered before grabbing a third slice of pizza. "I have five brothers and one sister. Malfoy's just jealous that his inbred parents couldn't give him siblings."

"Oh…" Astoria bit her lip as she felt herself turning redder than the pepperonis on the pizza. This was why the Sorting Hat didn't want her to be in Slytherin. She could never tell when someone was lying. Following Daphne seemed like a good idea at the time, but she wasn't even perceptive enough to realize that Draco and Ronald hated each other. "He…"

"Is a royal prat," Ronald grumbled, but then, he smiled, making Astoria's half a dozen apologies die on her lips. She held her breath, waiting for an insult. "Will you think I'm a pig if we get ice cream too?"

He didn't make her feel small or beg for forgiveness. Most normal people didn't, but being in Slytherin, half the people in her life did. Millicent, Tracy, Pansy, if she was in a mood. The other half treated her like a baby and would have lectured her on what would've been a proper conversation starter. Daphne, Draco, Theodore. Ronald didn't seem to care. Astoria tried not to blush as he waited for her to answer.

"That would be nice, thank you."

* * *

Ron wasn't sure if things were going awkwardly or if she was trying to be polite. He tried to think before he spoke. Hermione hated it when he blurted out whatever was on his mind. _It's been two years,_ he told himself. _Get over it._

But he couldn't. For the first time ever, he wasn't comparing someone he found attractive to Hermione. And that made him only think about her more. Hermione's criticisms jumbled about in his brain, as if trying to force things to go smoothly and making the evening worse. He liked to tell himself that her nitpicks were what made them fall apart. That wasn't fair, since it wasn't true, but it was a hell of a lot easier to swallow.

"We don't have to get ice cream, if you don't want to." Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked to Florean Fortescue's. "Since, you know, it's February."

Astoria frowned as they stood outside the shop. "So? I love ice cream."

"Thank Merlin." Her frown quirked into that adorable smile, making Ron's ears burn. Hermione always said he ate too carelessly, that his teeth would rot and his pants wouldn't fit. He was going to get extra hot fudge on his sundae tonight.

* * *

"Daphne says that Muggles are shaped like spheres," Astoria said as she tucked into her chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and brownie chunks. "Because they eat like this every day. She says that—"

"Daphne isn't here." Ron cursed himself when his words came out awkwardly instead of cool and inviting like he wanted them too. Hermione was a stickler when it came to health too.

Astoria ate another spoonful, seeming deep in thought, like this was a new development. Well, she was twenty. Daphne was his age. If she was as controlling as Ron suspected, he doubted Astoria had ever been on her own, not even for a meal.

"What do you when she's at work?" he asked bluntly before swearing under his breath. _Smooth, real smooth._

She flushed and put her spoon down. Ron had a feeling she was trying not to say, _Wait for her to get back._ "I… Daddy's terrible at his maths. I help him with his work sometimes. And I read and… Wait for her to get back?"

Ron couldn't help it. A small laugh escaped, but it was enough to make her turn crimson. "I-I'm sorry!" That's what Hermione always told him. _You could at least apologize for acting like a gorilla!_ "But that's what I thought you'd say!"

Astoria tried to glare at him but didn't seem to have it in her to do so for too long because she soon looked away and continued eating. It took a while for Ron to figure out he was getting the silent treatment. She didn't look angry at all.

"She is my best friend," Astoria said stiffly. Hermione was his best friend too, but towards the end of their relationship, she felt more like his mum. Astoria didn't seem to know the difference.

He could fix this. All he had to do was make a joke. Hermione hated when he made jokes when she was upset with him, but Astoria wasn't Hermione, and for once, that didn't bother him. "I didn't know it was possible to be best friends with a banshee."

Oh God… That was literally the most forced, unfunny thing he could've said! He was ready to crawl under a rock until Astoria snorted. She covered her mouth with her hand, as if laughing was somehow rude.

"I'm sorry!" A small giggle escaped from between her tiny fingers. "It's just… You were trying so hard to come up with something!"

Now she was laughing at him. Great. Ron stared at his melting ice cream, as if that could distract him from her twinkly laughs. "She is a banshee…"

"She just misses Mum." The smile faded from her lips but didn't leave completely. "… I… never told anyone that. Not even her."

"Was it the War?" Ron asked before he could stop himself. This was a date, and he was asking how her mum died! If he could even call it a date. He was too afraid to ask.

Astoria titled her head to the side. "You don't know? It was quite the scandal."

"My family doesn't keep track of that stuff." _Because we aren't slimy snakes._ At least he didn't blurt that joke out…

"Hmm…" She didn't speak until she scraped the last of her ice cream out of her cup. "She left because she realized she didn't want to be a mum after she had me."

It was official. He was going to be single for the rest of his life. So far he had laughed at her, made fun of her sister, brought up the War, and reminded her of how she blamed herself for her mum running off. And then there was the awkwardness. To top it all off, he didn't even have the courage to say that this was a date, not a way to pass the time while Gin was forcing herself through that interview.

Ron cleared his throat, having no clue how to fix this. For once, his ice cream was left untouched. "She's probably just… stupid."

Astoria froze with the spoon halfway to her mouth. "Did you just call my mum stupid?"

"Yes?"

"She's not stupid. She…" Astoria put down her spoon. Now he could add making her cry to the list. "She didn't want to be a mum. Her parents made her marry my dad. I think she thought she could handle one kid. But two…"

Hermione didn't want to be a mum. Ron hated to admit how much that still bothered him. "Then you're better off without her." Just like he was better off without Hermione. "If she doesn't want you around, that's her loss."

"She sends me chocolates." She pursed her lips, but thankfully, her tears didn't fall. "And my sister cookies. That's why Daphne doesn't like sweets. And that's why I love them… I know I should send them back like she does… Don't tell her I said that."

"Don't try to be like Daphne. Just be you." Oh, so now he was trying to be one of those corny blokes from the Muggle movies. Her eyebrows shot up. Maybe he should drop her off at WWW so he could spend the rest of the night crawling under that rock. "Er, I mean… Is there anything else you want to do?"

She paused, probably trying to think of the most polite way to say that she wanted to go home. Ron nearly choked on his melted ice cream when she said, "Let's go to your house."

* * *

This was absolutely scandalous! And terrifying, exciting, wonderful! For once, Astoria was going to do whatever she wanted. She had one night before Daphne started hunting her down, and she wasn't going to waste it sulking about Mother or worrying about what's proper. No more being soft spoken or constantly wondering what Daphne would think of the situation.

"You live above the pizza shop?" Astoria exclaimed breathlessly as they hiked up the stairs. "How'd you get so lucky?"

Her back was to him, but she could tell Ronald was embarrassed. "My flat smells like pizza cheese."

"Again, how'd you get so lucky?!"

Astoria didn't know what she was thinking would happen as Ronald unlocked the door. Aurors all looking like Daphne swooping in to arrest them? He awkwardly gestured to the small apartment. "It's not much but…"

"Are you kidding?" Astoria took one step in. Then another. No blonde, grumpy aurors swooped in yet. "You have this whole place to yourself! I bet you can have friends over whenever you want!"

Was that weird? Ronald frowned like it was. "Er, yeah. Neville and Hannah like to come over and cook so I don't live off leftover pizza and butter beer."

Okay. Now what? She was never very brave, but she always wanted to be. And tonight was about what she wanted.

* * *

Ron nearly jumped out of his skin when Astoria stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Her eyes flew open when he kissed her back, like she thought he was going to push her away. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. All thoughts of Hermione flew from his head. He felt like himself again.

Like it was involuntary, she arched her back and pressed her breasts against him. Ron wrapped his arms around her, feeling like they couldn't be close enough. This was mad. They hardly knew each other.

"What's wrong?" she asked fearfully as he came to his senses and pulled away.

"I, uh…" Ron looked away, knowing he would want to kiss her again if he looked her in the eye. "We hardly know each other—"

"So?" The frustration in her voice made him face her. Her eyes were hard, determined, like he was taking something away from her. "If I was some other girl… woman, you wouldn't think twice—"

"Because I wouldn't care then!" Was it too late to crawl under that rock? She blinked in surprise. "You're the first person in a while who I…" Say it. Don't play it off or struggle with fancy words. Just say it. "Who I actually feel something for."

Now she was the one struggling with fancy words. Her tiny hands balled into shaking fists. "You're the first person who doesn't make me feel… small. I don't want to go home and feel like I missed another opportunity. Because if I go home without taking the risk, I'll go back to waiting for everyone to come to me. I want to feel in charge for once. I want to feel like risks are worth taking."

One more kiss wouldn't hurt. There was so much energy behind it that Ron forgot to breathe. One more kiss wasn't enough.

Before Ron knew it, they were laughing in both relief and joy between kisses and clumsily stumbling into his room. She threw herself onto his bed and squealed with delight when he jumped next to her. He brushed her dark red bangs from her face before asking breathlessly, "Are you sure?"

The joy never left her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't make me come up with another fancy speech. Because I won't be able to and we'll just wind up eating more pizza."

That shut him up.

* * *

She came back. Even though he had to leave soon after because Sirius had a heart attack, she still came back. He had off from Auror Training on Wednesdays. Daphne was working. That was their day to eat sweets, make love, and sneak off to London and watch crappy movies. Whenever he thought about Astoria jumping in the theater, thinking Muggles were going to jump out of the screen, he smiled. In fact, for the first time in ages, Ron couldn't stop smiling.

Four Wednesdays went by before they said they loved each other. _Too soon,_ Hermione would've said. _And how can she love you if you're her dirty little secret?_ Ron didn't care about that though. Hermione's lectures were started to disappear and became easier and easier to ignore. If they bothered him so much, he should've told her instead of spending years resenting them.

Another four Wednesdays went by before Astoria became distant. She still stuck to him like glue and even started sneaking to his flat when Daphne was asleep. But something was bothering her, and she wouldn't tell him.

Two Wednesdays later, they were listening to a radio show when she couldn't hold it in anymore and told him what was bothering her.

"I think I'm pregnant."

 **Thank you for reviewing randver, gr8rockstarrox, and ActualWeeb!**

 **And thank you everyone for your patience! Sorry for the wait. It took so long because I felt like this kind of dragged, and they didn't really have a spark until the end, so I'd be happy for advice on how to improve it!**

 **Was the date too awkward? I think all first dates kind of are. My first date was, and I found out through Facebook stalking later that the guy was a lot older than me. Like more than ten years. :O What about you guys?**

 **You'll have to skip around if you don't like fem!Harry, but Astoria has the baby in Chapter 30 of** _ **Is it Too Late to Start Over?**_ **The next chapter will feature Daphne and Astoria's mother, and you'll see how Astoria handles this! (Not well. :P)**


End file.
